


i've seen this room and i've walked this floor

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: white, grey, and black [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mitch Uses She/Her Pronouns, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: mitch loves the rain.[sequel to love's not a victory march. mitch is getting better]





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i found another drabble i wrote a while ago, cleaned it up, and added it here. thank you all so much for the response to the first installment of this omg i didn't expect such a positive response.

mitch loves the rain. it’s something that represents a lot to her. it’s a little sad, like an aching for someone or something, but it’s never sharp. no, it’s a soft ache. it’s a gentle, tender ache that tugs at her, reminding her of easier days and laugher and colors. she misses colors, even though she doesn’t miss the person who brought colors into her life and took them away again. they were the one to bring little touches of their own to her life, little sparks of color here and there. when they left, the colors left, and she was left with the fragile shards of what once could have been called love.

that’s why she loves the rain. it turns the sky and the city and everything with color to darkness, and there’s a bitter pang of painful jealousy when she remembers that the rain only fixes things temporarily, that the people who still have color in their lives will get it back once dawn breaks and the rain stops, and she wants to cry, because she used to be one of those people. she used to have colors. she thought once, just once, that maybe she could have had colors in the rest of her life. that, of course, was the beginning of the end.  that was the night they didn’t show up when the two of them had had it planned for months- one year together. that was the night she’d been wearing colors for the first time in a long time. it’d been a dark red dress with a white shawl. or at least, that was what her ex best friend of the time had called it, but _she_ doesn’t matter anymore.

 

mitch sees the reflection of the light from the hallway appear and disappear as scott comes into the room. he’s what she would call her best friend, and he's always so sweet and so gentle even if he doesn’t always understand completely.

mitch turns around so she’s looking into the room instead of out the window. the room is pretty greyscale, but she knows when the sun’s out, there’s little spots of color- the white vase holding dark red roses, the well-loved lipstick on the nightstand, the bottle of red that’s become a pretty consistent staple of hers and scott’s.

she’s glad _they’re_ not here to drag her back to the dark void that was her life for a solid year.

 

“better?” scott asks.

“better,” mitch says, and she means it, because it’s getting better.

 

 

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed & leave a comment or kudos  
> love you all, thanks for reading!
> 
> ps i'm planning a part three probably if you all want to see one :D


End file.
